Minecraft Heaven
by MadamQuicksilver
Summary: The possibilty of heaven has always been debated, but what if heaven was really your favourite video game? When Kally Roberts dies in a car accident, she thinks she is dreaming, but when she wakes up in a mysterious world made solely of blocks, she knows something is amiss. **Rated T for violence and language**
1. The Awakening

**Chapter 1  
The awakening**

I blinked against the blinding sun, head swimming. I tried to sit up but it was like an invisible force was pushing me down, pinning her against the rough soil on which I lay. A voice drifted from somewhere close, but I was too busy trying to remember who I was to listen. The voice grew in intensity until finally it was shouting down my ear, calling out, "Hello? Are you in there?"  
I blinked again, sitting up with great effort. The person who had shouted into my ear was about 18, with piercing green eyes and light purple hair. Freckles plastered her face, and she grinned as I managed to sit up.  
"About time, you've just been laying there for the past hour. At first I thought something was wrong." The young woman said, "Oh, I'm Grace by the way, who are you?"  
I struggled to remember my name, fighting past the wall blocking my memories. It began with a K. I was sure of that.  
"I- I'm not sure..." I murmured, avoiding eye contact.  
"Oh, of course" Grace said, slapping her hand to her forehead, "I sometimes forget about the whole amnesia thing. Here, turn around"  
I reluctantly obliged, turning my head away from Grace. She parted my hair at the neck, and read out the name 'Kally Roberts'.  
I turned the name over in my mind, checking it out before repeating it out loud. It sounded about right. "So where am I?" I asked, blinking slightly at Grace's grin.  
"Welcome to minecraft. I pressume you know remember what that is?"  
"Minecraft..." I thought about it for a while before saying, "isn't that a game?"  
"Sure is. You know what heaven is too?" Grace asked, waiting for me to nod before carrying on, "Well THIS" she said, gesturing around her, "is heaven. Ours at least. Welcome to the group" Grace held out her hand, and I took it, recognising the gesture as that of greeting. Seemed odd in the context, but I guess that's what amnesia does to a girl.  
"Wait, heaven? Then does that mean..." I started the sentence but I couldn't bear to finish it. Grace nodded. That meant I had died. Somehow, I, Kally Roberts, had died. When I was 18. Life is such a bitch, but at least I remembered my age.

I couldn't believe it. My head reeled and I almost fell back onto the grass. I was dreaming, I had to be, I couldn't have died and not remembered it; I remember that I like pizza but not that I died? Oh no, I don't think so.  
I didn't voice any of these concerns, if it was a dream I wasn't going to ruin it by spending all my time questioning every detail. Oh I was going to milk this so bad.  
"So minecraft? Like building blocks and crappy wooden houses?"  
Grace laughed and nodded, "Kinda" she said, "but there's more to it than that. You still can't sleep in the day for some reason, and you can't switch to creative mode. But this world is like a test. If you survive, well, you survive. If you don't, well, I don't know what happens but it can't be pleasant. The people who don't make it always die screaming. As if they can see something we can't." Grace trailed off, as if haunted by memories. "I've been here the longest. The others, they always die. The people who have survived, it's like I'm they're leader or something." She laughed slightly, "I can't believe my mum had a go at me because I played it too much. If I could see her now..." Again Grace trailed off, staring off at the sea. "Well we'd better go meet the others. They always _love_ a new face around here."  
I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not as she pushed herself up off the grass. I guess I'd find out soon enough.

**AN: SO new fanfiction, I know, I know. I'm sorry I haven't been active lately and the whole 'magic meets magic' thing is pretty much dead. But please let me know what you want with this story, let me know how you want it so span out, that kind of thing.  
Many thanks to my friend for the character of Grace, and many thanks to the world wide web for even letting me create this idea, let alone this fanfiction.  
Peace out suckers ~Silver**


	2. Exploring the Town

**Chapter 2  
Exploring the Town**

I climbed to my feet, unsure of whether my legs would hold. They did. Thankful I hadn't fallen flat on my ass, I looked down at myself. My jeans had a horrible rip at the knee, and mud caked my boots. My shirt had a gash down the side, but it was the symbol that caught my eye. It was simply a circle with an X in it. _X-Men _my mind told me. Right. Because of course I could remember X-Men but not my name. This dream was just getting more confusing by the second.  
As I watched Grace walk away, hair bobbing, I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for why I was dreaming such strange things. And more importantly, why it felt so _real_. I shrugged it off and went after Grace, following her to a gravel path. It crunched under my feet and I felt the strange urge to giggle at the recognizable sound pack. Grace seemed so at ease with her surroundings I felt like a clumsy idiot in compare. The way she moved was just so... Well, graceful.

We finally got to a town, which held a mixture of wooden and stone buildings. Music drifted from somewhere, and I recognized it as 'Blocks'. Again, I resisted the urge to giggle. What a strange dream this was.  
We reached the middle of the town, where some market stalls stood around a fountain, where Grace stopped and stood on stone blocks surrounding it.  
"Everyone" She called, "Gather round please."  
Slowly but surely, everyone came from inside buildings and stood around the fountain. There was only about 10 of them, more boys than girls. They stood in silence, looking from me to Grace and back again. Finally, when everyone was there, Grace began to speak, "Hi guys, this is Kally. She's new, obviously. She'll be staying in A3, and fingers crossed she won't die on us." That only got a small laugh. I guess dying really _isn't_ that rare around here. Grace turned to me, "I'll show you to your house in a moment, when the sun gets to three-quarters, we're holding a campfire in the market square. I'll have someone pick you up if you can't find your way back." she turned back to the group, "You're all free to go." She winked towards the crowd as if it was an inside joke, and again I was left feeling like a complete fucking idiot. God I hated that. If it was my dream I should at least feel good about it.  
Grace hopped down from the stone blocks, and nudged my arm, "this way" she said, guiding me into the depths of the town. We weaved through the slowly dispersing crowd, and Grace turned to me, "You're taking this better than I expected. Being dead and everything."  
I shrugged, "I figure it's all just one of my surreal dreams. Besides, emotion isn't really my strong point. If it turns out I _am_ dead, then yeah I'm going to miss my family and friends, but it won't solve anything by getting caught up crying all the time, will it?"  
"mhmm, I guess not. Even so, you're taking it better than anyone I've ever seen."  
"I guess I just don't remember how to feel sad" I joked. Grace chuckled lightly, but it didn't seem sincere. We came to a stop outside a 8x8 house, with a sign above the door reading A3. Grace opened the door and gestured inside "Home sweet home. I'll send someone to pick you at sun 3 quarters. Everything you need is in the chest. Have fun" Grace smiled and left me to my new home. Inside was a bed, a single chest, a workbench and a furnace. Humble. I opened the chest and peered inside. Organized in a neat grid was a meek stone sword, axe and pickaxe, a stack of bread, some raw meat, a ton of coal, a map, a clock and a set of leather armour. They really went out of their way to equip me...

I took out the armour and put it on. Fit like a charm. Then again, since all minecraftians are the same size, I guess it would have fit anyone who put it on. Being made of pixels sure would take some getting used to. I took off the armour and placed it back into the chest. Next, I inspected the stone sword. It looked like it had already been used, and probably only had a few more swings left in it before it shattered in my hands. I carefully placed it back in the chest. There wasn't a lot left to do than wait, or explore the town, so I took the map, the clock and some bread. I wasn't sure if I should cook the meat and leave it while I explored, seeing as food wouldn't burn in minecraft, but this was real, so I left it. I headed out the door and retraced my steps back to the market. There were 5 stalls set in a circle around the fountain, but only 2 had anyone behind the desk. I guess only have 10 people in a town meant you didn't really have a lot of time for window shopping.  
I looked around. There were 4 turn-offs. Each one had an arch with a sign. They read 'Fishing', 'Residential quarters', 'Mines' and 'Forest'. Me and Grace entered via the Forest route. Fishing and Mines must have been how people made money around here. I was pretty crappy at fishing, so mining was the one for me. I glanced at my clock. The sun was midway in the sky. I had until it was 3 quarters around until I'd be back at my house to dump my stuff back in the chest, for my escort to pick me up. I knew my way from my house to the market square, but it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself to some locals. I looked down the Fishing lane, and felt the ocean draw me in. I'd always loved the sea, I remembered when I was a child and we lived near the beach. I'd walk down to the sea every day before school, take my shoes off and just stand in the shallow waters. It made me late numerous times, but I never stopped doing.  
_Hey, I remembered something. Yay, go me_ I smiled to myself, thinking about how crazy I must have looked. There wasn't a lot of people out, just the 2 at the market stalls, myself, and a teenage boy sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading. I thought about approaching him, but my nerves got the better of me, and instead I walked down the coast.

I spent the rest of my time at the beach until I trudged back to my house and dropped off the clock. I didn't see much reason to keep my map, so I left that in the chest too. I wasn't sure if we were eating at this campfire, or if I should take my own food, so I kept the bread tucked into the bottom of my bag, along with my sword. Just in case the campfire ran into the night and we needed to protect ourselves.  
A knock came at my door and I shifted my backpack so it was comfortable before answering the door. The boy from the fountain was leaning against my doorway, in a way that far too casual for comfort.  
"Wotcher?" He greeted me, "Ready?"  
I nodded, not sure whether to be pleased or worried at how relaxed this guy was. He sure was cute though. His black hair was in a bit of a mess, but I think that was the look he was going for. And I couldn't really talk anyway, my hair was a dark purple mess at the moment. Probably should have tried to flatten it before I left. Were there even combs in this version of minecraft? I had noticed there was a lot more freedom in my movements; I could do pretty much everything I could when I was awake, unlike the game, so it would make sense if you could make things like combs and brushes.  
My escort walked ahead of me, leading the way. I jogged slightly to catch up, "So what's your name?" I asked politely, trying to get some friendly conversation going. "Luke. And you're Kally right?"  
"That's what it says on my neck if that helps." I said somewhat sarcastically. He chuckled slightly, muttering something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked, but he merely shrugged. We turned a final corner and we were in the market square. The others had already gathered, and looked at me like I'd just murdered someone. I wasn't even that late.  
Sighing, I walked up to a spare chair. It wasn't much of a chair, it was just a stair block with signs attached to the sides. Regardless, I sat down and relaxed. People went back to their conversations for a while until Grace hushed them.  
_Oh great_ I thought to myself. Time for the introductions... I always hated this part.

**AN: I have a strange feeling this fanfiction is going to take over my life. I mean, a double update? What is this?! I can barely be bothered to write anything, let alone 2 chapters.  
My eyes actually hurt. Ehhhh.  
Again, let me know where you want this story to go, what you want to happen to Kally. And more importantly, what you want to happen with Luke and Kally ;)  
Signing off  
~Silver**


	3. Bold Introductions

**Chapter 3  
Bold introductions**

Grace stood, and silence fell over the group.  
"As you all know," she started, "We have a new member to our group, as you saw earlier. Please don't hesitate to introduce yourselves.  
"First on the agenda this evening is getting Kally here a job. There are openings in both the mining and fishing sector. Of course once you get enough money from working you could open a stall here in the market, but that's completely up to you. If you have any problems come see me at A11, if I'm not there I'm somewhere else. Can't really help you on that front, but it's a small town, you should be able to find me.  
"I think that's about it, so I guess it's time for the introductions" Grace wrapped it up nicely and gestured to the girl sat next to her. She had chin length black hair, and heavy eye makeup. "Thalia" She said, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Weird. The next person along was a lanky teenage boy who went by the name of David. He said I could call him Dave. He had brown hair that fell into his face. Next to him was Luke, and then me. On my other side was an older man called Robert, who kind of gave me the creeps; he was old enough to my dad. The others were all boys - a Ryan, a Kyle, a Toby and a Matt, and two brothers called Dean and Sam. I knew I would never remember all those names, but I doubted I really needed to. After they all introduced themselves, I felt myself relax a little and join in with the conversations. Sam and Dean were hilarious, they bickered and joked and I felt myself liking them all the more. Grace cleared her throat and stopped the siblings incessant whining, "Kally, I think it's about time to choose where you are working? Mines or fishing? Fishing is pretty boring but the mines are extremely dangerous, many people die down there. But what's it to be?"  
I lull it over in my mind a little before coming to a conclusion, "I never had much patience so I think mining is the job for me."  
Grace nodded and smiled, handing me an iron pick. "Use it well" she grinned, blatantly quoting Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes and tucked the pick into my backpack.

* * *

We talked and ate for a while before the sun began to disappear, and Grace stood abruptly.  
"What is it?" Dean asked, following Grace's gaze to the forest.  
"Mobs. Loads of them. Never seen so many in my life. Everyone back to their houses" She called. Everyone stood up at once, jogging down to the residential's. We'd be safe their. Sam and Dean held back, fighting off the monsters that were quicker than the rest. You really had to admire their bravery. Me and Grace had the furthest to run to get back to our houses, and she grinned at me when I reached my front door. "Good luck!" She called to me before disappearing into her own house.  
I closed the door behind me and backed up against the farthest wall, keeping my eyes on entrance. Before long I could hear all kinds of mobs surrounding my house. Sleep wouldn't come easy. Clutching my sword, I eased myself down on the edge of my bed, eyes locked on the door. Nothing was coming through there. Not today.  
I had to remind myself that this was just a dream. A weird, fucked-up dream. If I died, I'd just wake up in my cosy bed at my parents summer home.  
Right?

**That was a short one I know, my mummy dearest is pestering me to get offline and be ****_social_****. Haha, how about no?  
Anyway, please review, it really gets me motivated, and I'm kind of struggling for where this is going, so ideas are always welcome.  
Brownie points if you got the reference when it came to the names (Hint- it was the brothers)  
Okay, I kinda just gave it away, but hush you.  
Message me if you wanna chat, I'm feeling lonely up here on my authors pedestal, and I'll give you cookies  
Signing off  
~Silver**


	4. The Crash

**AN: So, I'm kind of going against my own rules here because I hate starting chapters with authors notes, it bugs me when I'm reading, and I never like it BUT I thought I would kick off this chapter by saying that I love you all so much for your reviews and ideas. It siriusly gives me a boost like no other. So. Here you go.**

**WARNING  
This is a very gory scene. I would rate it at a T+ but that is because I am a paranoid bastard.  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**The Crash**

I finally drifted off to sleep only to find myself being awoken by a sharp rapping on my door. My eyes flew open and I saw Dean leaning on my door frame, peering in through the window. I got up and opened the door, ushering him in, "What's up?" I asked, genuinely concerned.  
"Nothing" He shrugged, "Just checking up on you. Not exactly the first night I would have hoped for."  
"Yeah well nothing's perfect I guess." I shivered. Opening the door had let all the cold air in, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Dean frowned and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to me. I didn't know you could do that in minecraft. I tried to shake my head and explain that I wasn't that cold, but he shushed me and thrust his jacket in my direction. I felt obliged to take it. Pulling it around myself, I smiled at him; despite his bad-boy exterior, he really was a sweetheart. That or he was trying to get into my pants. I severely suspected the latter. He perched himself on the edge of my bed, spying the sword I left on my pillow. "Scared?" He asked. I shrugged, not wanting to seem like a coward. Dean chuckled slightly, "Hell, I don't blame you. I've been here a couple months less than Grace, and I still shit bricks every night."  
I smiled and sat down next to him, unsure of what to say next. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Dean turned to me, "Hey Kally." He said, "How old were you when you..." He trailed off, leaving me to finish the sentence of my own accord.  
"18"  
"mhmm..." Dean trailed off again, pondering something. Such a mysterious fellow he was. He turned to me, looking me dead in the eyes. Boy was he close. "You died so young. Such a waste."  
_Wait... Is this- It can't be. Is he FLIRTING with me?  
Come on Kally it isn't such a surprise this is your dream after all  
Okay, calm.  
_I swallowed, smiling, "Yeah don't I know it? How old were you?"  
"21" He answered, looking away. "My brother was only 19." There was a pause, "I still can't forgive myself you know. I was the one driving. I didn't even see him until it was too late and he was on the floor. I took my life a few days after."  
I bit my lip, and without thinking put my hand on his leg. Struggling for words, I just stared at him, watching as he looked back to me. He was so close I could feel his breath tickling my face, and then we were kissing.  
It was a pleasant feeling, shivers ran down my spine and I gasped inwardly as his lips crashed against mine. Before too long I had let myself give in and was kissing him back, thoroughly. His hand ran down my back, and came to rest on my hip and if I weren't sat, my legs would surely have given way. He really was a great kisser.  
I curled one hand in his hair, letting the other rest on his neck. A few moments passed until we broke, a wicked look in Dean's eyes. I looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. His hand was still on my hip. Smiling, Dean stood up. "Well I better be off" he grinned, "See you in the morning" And with that, he left. I felt slightly dejected, but couldn't stop smiling. Damn did that boy know how to kiss.

* * *

I drifted back off to sleep, only to find myself in a nightmare

Trees surrounded the car, whizzing by at breakneck speed. "Chris, slow down, you're going to get us both killed." I said nervously, wringing my hands as Chris merely stepped on the accelerator.  
"Stop being such a wimp" He grinned as the needle on the dash passed 100. I was sure I was going to die. Forcing myself to breath, I sat up straight and looked at my brother in the mirror. "Chris, slow down or so help me God I will kill you when we get out of this car."  
Chris laughed, guffawed even, at the thought of his little sister beating him up. He turned around to face me and I felt my heart leap into my throat.  
"We'll be fine" He shrugged.  
That was when I saw the lorry. I screamed and he turned, swerving the car, but it was too late. It was all too late. I blacked out soon after we collided with the massive white truck.

I floated in and out of conciousness for a while, seeing images of horror before passing out again, until I heard the sirens. It was like a strange memory stirred deep inside me and I knew I was in trouble. I opened my eyes, coughing heavily through the smoke. When my eyes focused, I could see an over-turned lorry in front of me, and a lot of blood. At first I thought it was mine, but then I saw Chris. His head was split straight down the middle and I could see the soft tissue of his brain. I puked everywhere. Crying, I fumbled with the door, but to no avail. It was jammed tight.  
I passed out again.  
When I came to this time, I was being carried away on a stretcher, Doctors shining light into my eyes. _At least I'm alive_ I thought sarcastically as a mask was fitted over my face. Breathing became easier and I struggled against the glaring sun.  
"Chris..." I managed to croak out, but the oxygen mask prevented any sound from getting out. I raised an arm to remove it, but the paramedics pushed it back down hurriedly. But I had already seen. Cuts and slashes covered my arm from fingertip to shoulder. Glass stuck out jauntily, and I felt myself getting woozy again. I blacked out for the final time.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was it. That was my death.  
_Oh dear Lord..._

**AN: So yeah, that's it. Wow, talk about gruesome.  
I wrote this whilst massively tired, so mind any bad stuff. Also, I dunno why, but on the document I am writing this on, there are two lines beneath this AN that I cannot do anything about, so sorry for that also. Obviously, if it doesn't show up on the published document, then feel free to point and laugh.  
(How about Dean huh? Quite the hottie dontcha think? Kally definately does)**

**Thank you to 'Guesty guest' who gave me an excellent idea, and any others who review this terrible series. I have no idea what it even is, and why 157 people would bother to view it, well, count me confounded.  
But, I digress, thank you all massively, and you know this, but it can't hurt to say.  
I love you  
~Silver**


	5. A plan not be forgotten

**Chapter 6**

I must've sat there, staring at the blank wall in front of me for what felt like an hour. _I really had died_ I though to myself, swallowing. It was like my brain and my body had been disconnected, like they weren't in sync anymore, like my mind couldn't send signals to the rest of my body telling it to move. To do something. _Anything_.  
My heart was in my throat and pounding fast. I remembered it all now, the entirety of my life, laying before me on a plate. It was almost surreal the detail in which I could remember things; like I remember at my twelfth birthday party how the sun shone off the patio, almost blinding me as I ran towards the stack of presents. I always had one more every year, to match my age, so twelve beautiful boxes leaned against the fence, waiting for me to rip into them.  
I remembered my first kiss, behind the local _Tesco's_ and how it had poured buckets, I had worn his jacket and I let the scent fill me up as he leaned in.  
I remembered dying my hair for the first time, the same rough purple shade it was now, and I remembered how my mum had been firmly against it, but I defied her anyway, just for the fun

I even remembered Dean. The same Dean that had kissed me not so long ago, the same Dean that went to my school, the same Dean I had shared ice-cream with on Sunday the 21st of March, and the same Dean I had dated for almost two years before the accident. My mind went back to the day he put his brother in hospital, how distraught he had been, and how I had to drop out of my GSCE science exam just to see him.

_I ran into the hospital, heading straight to the elevators. Dean was still on the phone, but I couldn't hear much, just the occasional sniff now and then. My heart longed to craddle him in my arms, for me to sooth the pain out of him. None of this was his fault, and yet he blamed himself for it. How was he to know that Sam would be outside when he was meant to be at college? Hell, how was he meant to know any of this was to happen? I stood outside the lift, panting slightly from my run up here  
"Dean?" I whispered into the phone, not sure if he was still there_  
_"Yeah?" He whispered back, his voice fragile. He had been crying again  
"I'll be up in about two minutes. Stay strong okay? I'm just getting in the elevator now."  
"I'll come and meet you. Which elevators?" He asked  
"The ones near the main entrance. Literally the closest ones."  
"I'll be there in a minute. Love you" He said, before hanging up. The elevator took an age to go up, and I was rocking on the balls of my feet, trying to use The Force to make it go faster, but to no avail. When the lift got to the second floor I pushed my way out through the crowd that had amassed and was greeted by Dean. He looked so sad it broke my heart. I rushed to him, pulling him into a hug, and he just broke down, burying his head in my neck to hide his sobs, but I could feel him shaking against me. "Ssh. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it" I whispered, hugging him tight. I reluctantly pulled back and took his hand, leading him back to the waiting room, guiding him to a seat. He seemed so lost with the world as I let him lean against me.  
"It's all my fault" He whispered, "I was being so stupid."  
"No it wasn't, you weren't to know. It could have happened to anyone" I said, clutching his hand in mine. He scoffed, saying, "Yeah but it didn't did it? It happened to me with my brother, not anyone else of the billions of people on Earth, it happened to _me_."  
"Please Dean, I know this is the shittiest thing to have happened, but you can't beat yourself up over it. I know things aren't going to be easy, it probably never will be again, but just don't do anything... Stupid, okay"  
Dean nodded in agreement and I kissed his forehead._

* * *

I blinked, trying to clear the tears from my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd been crying, but now I did it was difficult to stop. I felt all kinds of emotions flood me. First of all, it was pure, unadulterated love, then anguish, and then hate at myself for not remembering the bastard. Then seeped in the doubt. What if I wasn't the same? What If the amnesia changed me? What if I didn't remember everything?  
I knew I died about five months after Dean offed himself, and yet I had still cried myself to sleep every night. I also knew that the look in Dean's eyes after we kissed wasn't smug or proud, it was him realizing things could still be half normal. I longed to stumble out into the night and find him, to cuddle with him again, to feel his warmth next to me, but I didn't know where his house was, and I really didn't want to risk going out alone with that swarm last night. Instead, I buried my head in my hands, unsure of how to handle things. Was I going to announce that I remembered everything and get back with Dean, or pretend I still didn't remember him and go for a fresh start? 'What if he doesn't remember _you_' the voice in my head said. I promptly told it to fuck off, but the seed had been sown, so to speak. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he just wanted to get into my pants, like I originally thought?_ I couldn't control it, my mind just raced ahead, swerving off the tracks and spiralling into a pit of living hell. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate, but I calmed myself, closing my eyes and trying to think straight. _I'll ask him what he remembers from before he died. I'll act all casual like, and be cool about it. If he says he doesn't remember anything, I'll say I were just wondering, because I've not remembered much yet either. If he says he remembers everything then I'll smile, get up on my tiptoes, and whisper 'me too' in his ear.  
_I smirked, finally having a plan figured out. I was _so_ going to win this game...


End file.
